Walking in someone else's shoes
by CuteDogs
Summary: Lovino wakes up and finds himself in his brothers room. Thinking it's weird since he remembers falling asleep in his own bed until he looks at the mirror. A few seconds later the door gets thrown open and there in front of him is his body. Over night his and Feliciano's bodies have switched and is now forced to act like each other and to not let their boyfriends find out.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glowed at his face and Lovino cursed in his mind as he fiercely turned around in his bed and pulled the cover over himself. '_How weird'_ he thought under the cover as he stirred around, since when did his sheets smell like this but still that smell was awfully familiar like it- he stopped and looked around '_The hell?! This isn't my room_' his eyes stopped as he looked down at himself "Why am I in my stupid brother's bed?!" His face paled as he lifted his head and saw his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. Not wondering why his brother have a mirror in his room Lovino slowly and utterly in shock got up from the bed and walked in front of it and pinched himself. "What the hell?!"

"Uwaaa~" Lovino was almost slammed behind the door when it was forcefully being thrown open and revealed a very familiar figure behind it wailing. "Brother I don't know what happened, for a minute ago I was dreaming about the most delicious pasta that I've ever eaten and then the next thing when I opened my eyes-"

Lovino gawked at himself or rather his body standing there right in front of _him_ while the person standing there went on and on about how weird he looked when he woke up.

"Veee~ why are you looking like me brother?"

Lovino snapped out of it as he scowled "How the hell should I know! And why are you walking around in my body Feliciano... naked" and then something clicked in his mind as he looked down at himself, Feliciano wasn't the only one sleeping nude and he blushed. Quickly he went back to the bed and started searching for some clothes.

"Veee~ what are you doing brother?" Feliciano asked as he watched his brother searching for something that would cover his- no his _brother's_ body that he is currently stuck in.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Lovino said as he looks under the bed "I'm searching for something that will cover my- _your_ body that I'm currently stuck in- Stop standing there looking like an idiot go and put one some clothes before somebody sees us"

Right on the spot Feliciano left the room and went out with not bothering to close the door after himself.

When Lovino got dressed after he finally found his brothers clothes he walks to his own room and finds Feliciano sitting on the bed fully dressed while having his usual smile on his face. Lovino stopped in the doorway and stares at his brother "This is not what I would expect to ever happen" he murmured as his brother smiled at him "Will you stop smiling this is not the time to smile!" Immediately the smile on Feliciano's face disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" Feliciano asked as Lovino sat down next to him while Lovino let his hand go trough his hair "We are stuck in each others body and oh brother what are we going to do?" Lovino felt as his brothers arms or well his own was embracing him and Lovino tried to get his brother to stop with all the hugging "Feli this is not the time to hug!" he said trough gritted teeth.

"But what are we going to do. What if we are going to be stuck like this forever?" Lovino stopped stirring in his brother's hug as Feliciano made an rational point _what if they were going to be stuck like this forever_. "Like hell I would let that happen!" Lovino broke free from Feliciano's hug as he walks around in his room.

"Then what are we going to do?" Feliciano asked for the third time.

Lovino stopped in the middle of the room and frowned. Yes what are they going to do he thought, who could be this strong or crazy to get him and Feli to switch bodies.

Both nations froze as they heard someone knocking on the front door. They looked at each other terrified. Lovino snapped out of it and placed his hands on Feliciano's shoulders "Listen we can't tell the others about this not now maybe never so for this moment we will have to act like each other"

Feliciano stared blankly at his brother but the smile he had earlier got back on his face "Veee~ okay brother." once again the knocking repeated.

"Okay" Lovino murmured as he took his hands of his brother's shoulders.

Meanwhile downstairs the unexpected visitor knocked again for the third time waiting for one of the Italian brothers to open he door or anyone that is inside the house.

As Lovino and Feliciano was about to turn around the corner to get to the front door Lovino pulled Feliciano and himself back hiding behind the corner out of the visitors eyes while thinking why he should he have come out of all days, why did he have to pick this specific day. Feliciano peeked around the corner and smiled back at Lovino "Veee~ Antonio is our visitor. Why are we hiding?"

"Because _he _would see trough us right away, even though he is mostly oblivious about things that happen around him, even he can't be be that dumb to see that we have changed bodies- Feli what are you- don't you dare to-"

"Hi Antonio" Feliciano said as cheerfully as usual when he opened the door and Spaniard smiled back at him "Hi Lovino"

Lovino who is still standing behind the wall sweat dropped '_I take back what I said earlier. He is that dumb. Okay better getting this over with as soon as possible_' "Fe- Lovino could I talk with you for a moment" Lovino said as he walked in the room an grabbed Feliciano's arm and pulled him to the side. "What are you doing?" Lovino whispered "First you go open the door when I said that you shouldn't and we were supposed to act like each other."

"Sorry, I forgot" Feliciano whispered back.

Antonio watched as the Italians whispered back and forward between each other. "Lovino"

Lovino waited for Feliciano to answer and when he didn't react he elbowed him "Yes" Feliciano burst out.

Antonio stared at them for a second tills he found his words "Maybe this isn't the best time for me to visit you. You seem to be busy with something... else"

"Yeah um" Lovino stared at his brother and Feli did the same back "We have kinda... plans?" Lovino said unsure to what to say. Feliciano nodded in agreement "Yeah that's it!"

"Okay" Antonio smiled "I'll come back some other-"

"Well you did come here all the way and we haven't had breakfast yet so why won't you join us and-" Feliciano said without thinking. Lovino covered Feli's mouth before he blurt out anything else.

"... Lovi is being nice today~" Antonio coed. Lovino really tried to resist to headbutt at the Spaniard. Instead he lowered his hands to his brother's shoulders and squeezed "Isn't he" Lovino replied and Feliciano winced as he felt Lovino's fingers dig into on his shoulders. "Now then won't _brother_ come and help me in the kitchen?" Lovino said as he released Feli's shoulders.

Antonio watched as the Italian brothers left for the kitchen.

When they made it to the kitchen Lovino made sure that Antonio didn't follow them. He watched as he sat down on the living room sofa. When the coast was clear he turns back to his brother and smacks him on the back of his head with his hand. "What were you thinking inviting _him_ for breakfast?!"

Feliciano shyly smiled back "Sorry but that came out of habit."

Lovino let out a groan as he moves towards the fridge to pick out butter, tomatoes and everything that belongs to a breakfast table. Now that his brother had invited Antonio to eat with them backing out now would only look suspicious even if they have acted weird the second Antonio stepped trough the doorstep. They were no where near acting like each other but so far the Spaniard hadn't noticed, at least he hoped.

Okay so the breakfast wasn't that bad as Lovino expected it to be. Mostly it was Antonio who did all the talking so all they had to listen and nod once in a while until that subject which Lovino had forgotten that made him choke on his bread.

"So Lovino have you given a thought about what we will do today?"

Quickly Lovino swallowed the bread piece in his mouth while cursing at himself for forgetting about the meeting he and Antonio would have today. The truth to be told Lovino hadn't told anything to his brother about that he and Antonio have been going out for a month or anything about their meetings... or dates. So now he had to quickly cover up what Antonio said because 1. Feliciano would say something stupid 2. He would like to keep their meetings a secret from Feli 3. Their cover would be ruined. "Would anyone want some more bread!" Lovino almost shouted out loud and then he started to mentally slap himself. Great way to cover up Lovino, he said to himself.

Feliciano and Antonio just stared at him... more silence. Lovino wanted to sink down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Do we have the bread with cocktail tomatoes?" Feliciano said while smiling brightly. Lovino's brow twitched when he saw the smile on Feliciano's face. Antonio just sat there smiling as he always did like an oblivious idiot he was. "I-I'll go check" Lovino finally said and went towards their kitchen only to stop halfway when he finally realized that now they were alone in the other room.

_~Riiing~_

Lovino turned his head and stared at the phone which made another ringing sound. Slowly walked to it and lifting it to his ear "...hello?"

"_Feliciano?_"

Lovino almost dropped the phone when he heard who was on the other side of the line. He covered the phone and cursed silently. It just had to be the potato bastard calling. Lifting the phone back to his ear he inhaled "Don't move!" Dropping the phone on the closest table he quickly went to the dining room. _'Remember act like Feliciano' _Lovino chanted all the way to the dining room.

"Lovino~"  
Antonio and Feliciano turns their heads towards the door to the kitchen and sees the real Lovino standing there having a ridiculous huge smile on his face. If you would look close enough you could see the left side of his lip twitching.

Feliciano blinked twice at the scene. He have never thought that his brother Lovino would coo out his own name let alone he have never seen a big smile on his lips even if Lovino is stuck in his body. Usually Lovino only gives a quick shy smile but even those are rare.

"Lovino"  
Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts and looked directly at Lovino in front of him and sees his brow giving a small twitch but still kept the smile on his face.  
"You have a phone call" Lovino said

Feliciano jumps up from his chair and disappears in the kitchen with Lovino. "I have never been that humiliated before" Lovino hissed as he grabs the phone and holds it out to Feliciano. "Why is the potato bastard calling us?"

Feliciano stares at the phone and then back at Lovino before pushing the phone back at him "I can't talk to him" he whispers back.

"Why the hell not?"

"Shh. Not so loud" Feliciano hushes "I'm not me anymore remember. You have to speak to him for me"

"There's no way I will talk-"

Feliciano pushes the phone to Lovino's ear

"_Feliciano?"_

"Ah, Yes!" Lovino says quickly and Feli makes a thumbs up for him. He pushes his head right next to Lovino's trying to hear what they are talking about.

"_Is everything all right with you? You sound a little-_"

"No,no, I'm fine" Lovino quickly said while glaring at Feliciano who smiles back at him.

"_Are you sure?_"

"No worries. I just happened to boil over my pasta." Lovino made some sniffing noises "And we don't have any more pasta so that I can boil some more" He could hear some sighs from the other side of the phone from the German male. Could it be that Lovino was so convincing that the German man had believed it. Maybe he have finally found his hidden skill in acting.

"_The reason for my phone call just to make sure you remember our plans for tomorrow_"

"Plans?" Lovino said questioning while giving a glance at the real Feliciano who covered his mouth.

"_Ah yes where we-"_

Feliciano grabs the phone and shouts "He will call you back!" and slams it back in it place.

"And what was that about?" Lovino said questioning when the phone was ripped away from him.

"Ahaha" Feliciano laughed lightly "Well you know~"

"No I don't. What plans is he talking about?"

"Vee~ He's going trough his midlife crisis..."

"..." Feliciano smiles back at Lovino who raises a brow at him "Midlife crisis"

"Yep" Feli nods happily.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday Feli?"

"How could you. You are older than me"

"...I know you are hiding something from me. Are you going out with that potato bastard?"

Feliciano squirms while his smile starts to falter "Just let me tell you one thing-"

"YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HIM! SINCE WHEN?!" Feliciano covers Lovino's mouth quickly.

"Antonio might hear you. Back at the discussion of dating are you going out with Antonio?" Feliciano watched as his brother's face was starting to go a light shade of red and started to stutter.  
"W-where the HELL w-would you get an idea like that, dammit?!"

"So you are going out with him"

"No I'm not- and don't change the topic! Why are you going out with the potato bastard?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I love him brother" Feliciano got an dreamy look on his face as he let out a silent veeh. Lovino couldn't believe that his brother is going out with the potato bastard and not even telling him about it... oh yeah he did the same thing towards Feliciano about him and Antonio. Well he still holds at his excuse for not wanting Feliciano to butt in in everything he and Antonio does. He would ask all kinds of questions of what they were doing when they were meeting each other, how far into the relationship they were, did they kiss and other embarrassing stuff he doesn't want to share.

"So~"  
Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and glares at Feliciano "What?"

"Are you supposed to have a date with Antonio today~?" Feliciano watched as Lovino's face turned light pink. "You might as well admit it that you are going out with him. Since he's going to question me where we want to go when we go back to the dining room"

"D-dammit!" Lovino crossed his arms over his chest trying to find a way from telling Feliciano but alas nothing came to mind. "O-okay, I a-admit that I'm going out with A-antonio! There I said it!"

Feliciano smiled as he opened his arms and pulls Lovino into a hug "Vee, I'm so happy for you brother!... How long have you been going ou- Ouch!" Feliciano let go of Lovino and rubs his shin gently where Lovino just had pinched him.

"I am not going to answer such questions or any other from you!" Lovino said harshly. He watched as Feliciano started to pout. "And stop pouting. It won't change my mind"

"Fine" Feliciano said as he sighed "So what are the plans for _my_ date with Antonio today?"  
Lovino stared blankly at him "That sounds wrong on so many levels Feliciano." Feliciano just gave him a smile "Cancel it"

"Why?" Feliciano said surprised.

"You on a date with Antonio. Who knows what might happen when you're out with that pervert"

Feliciano blinked at the words Lovino just said "You call your boyfriend a pervert?"

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest in defence while stuttering "W-well I don't want Antonio t-to be all clingy on me in public dammit!." his face went a light shade of pink thinking back at what happened on their last date. He started to suddenly feel out of place and embarrassed. "Damn that bastard" Lovino mumbled.  
"Huh?"

"Nothing" Lovino said quickly while coughing  
"Lovi~ Feli~" Lovino jerked up as he heard Antonio call for them "Did something happen? You've been in the kitchen for quite a while now"  
"Just cancel it and stop smiling" Lovino said quickly as he made his escape towards the dining room with Feliciano right behind but not without the bread he had promised to get.

In the dining room Lovino and Feliciano seated in front of Antonio. Antonio gave them a glimpse before going back to his cup of coffee. Taking a small sip from it he looks back up smiling "Did I miss anything while you were in the kitchen?"

Lovino wanted to huff but held it back _"Stupid, curious idiot as ever" _he thought while having a smug on his face for less than a second before it went back into a smile "It was just Bella" Lovino said happily "She was asking if we wanted to come over for some waffles"

"I've missed her waffles especially when she pours the melted Belgian chocolate over them" Feliciano said while thinking the last time he ate them.

Lovino couldn't argue with that. The waffles and chocolate was a match made in heaven "And when she puts some fresh strawberries on them"

Antonio couldn't help but to giggle when he watched Lovino and Feliciano's dreaming faces. "Well I can't argue against that. Lovino can I have word with you for a sec?"

Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts about the mountain waffles with melted chocolate and strawberries all over it "Ah okay"  
Before Feliciano was able to leave Lovino grabbed his elbow and whispered "Cancel the date"

Lovino watched as Feliciano walked out of his sight an hearing and became really uncomfortable. Here he is sitting in the dining room with Antonio and Feliciano talking in an another room out of his sight and hearing. Anything could go wrong. It would only take a word or the way he acts that would blow their cover. Looking at the clock it had only been fifteen minutes when Antonio walked trough the front door.  
Staring back at the room where Feliciano and Antonio disappeared Lovino held his cup harder "Why is it taking so much time" he murmured thinking the worst that could happen. Have they been revealed? What if Antonio would try to kiss his brother would Feliciano reject him? What if that kiss would go much more farther than that? His hands started to lightly shake making the juice almost spill on his hands. He let go of the cup and clenched his fists. No Feliciano wouldn't do that the words said over and over in his head. He have that potato bastard, he wouldn't betray him or the potato bastard. Not when he declared his love for him in the kitchen. He was even supposed to have plans for tomorrow with him.

Footsteps made Lovino to stop grumbling over his words as he looks up at the doorway. He dries his eyes from the tears he didn't know he had shed. Watching as the two walks back into the kitchen and sits by the table. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary between them Antonio looked at the real Lovino looking at him concerned "Feliciano are you okay? You look a little shaken. Did something happen?"

Lovino cursed in his mind as both Feliciano and Antonio were now staring at him concerned. Cursing that Antonio saw right trough him. "I'm alright" Lovino said while smiling "I just remembered something..." Still feeling a little shaken Lovino got up from his chair "I'll be right back" Quickly making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room he closed the door right behind him while leaning at it. He puts his arms around him while gliding down to the floor as tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. "Dammit" Lovino said while sobbing "Curse that bastard for being so nice." He dries his tears away with the back of his hand and looks up at the ceiling. "Stop being so nice"

"Lovino"

Lovino held his breath as he heard Feliciano's voice on the other side of the door.

"Antonio just left. It's just us now. Did something happen when you were alone in the dining room? What's wrong?" Feliciano said in a gentle voice.  
Lovino wanted to open the door and shout at Feliciano for sticking his nose into everything but didn't have the strength to do it. He looks out trough the window watching as the bird outside his window flaps it wings trying to fly away.

"Lovino..."

Lovino could hear Feliciano walking down the corridor away from him. Deep inside Lovino wished that Feliciano would have barged inside his room making him tell what was wrong. If only they hadn't changed bodies this wouldn't have happened. Whatever happened between Feliciano and Antonio when he was in the dining room wouldn't have happened. Not anything during this morning.  
Instead he could have been on a date with Antonio right now, Feliciano wouldn't have know they are going out, he wouldn't know that he's going out with that potato bastard and that kiss that wouldn't happened when they were alone.

"Dammit" Lovino pulls his legs up and hugs them.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

It is almost noontime and Lovino is still sitting at the same place never leaving the spot. He have been sitting there quite a while and he have long ago lost any feeling he have on his butt. Thinking that he maybe should move from his spot trying to gain back some feeling in his body his cellphone started to beep.

Looking up at his bedside table where his phone is he got slowly up and sits on his bed and flips his phone open. He stares at the text message for a few seconds before scowling  
_Hi Lovi~  
Is Feliciano feeling any better? He didn't look so well when I last saw him.  
Did something happen to him? I became really worried about him but I knew that it would be better if you spoke to him than myself.  
_Lovino rolled his eyes before continuing  
_Ah well back to the original topic. Maybe we should move our date to tomorrow on what we decided today._

"Wait what plans?" Lovino said as he reads the rest of the words before slamming the phone shut and stomps towards the door. Slamming the door open he makes his way down the corridor "Feliciano! What the hell did you do?!" Lovino shouted as he runs down the stairs.

Seeing his brother sitting on the couch watching TV Feliciano looks to his right and sees Lovino walking towards his way. He got up from the couch and walks to the other side of it keeping the couch between him and Lovino. "Whatever I did I didn't mean it!" Feliciano said quickly.

"Why the fuck did you accept on going out with Antonio when I said to CANCEL IT!?" Lovino shouted as he walks around the couch trying to get to Feliciano who walks the opposite way trying to get away from Lovino.

"It wasn't my fault" Feliciano said as he ducks from Lovino's hand who was trying to grab him "He couldn't take a no"

"Well you should have been more definite!"

"You didn't see the face he made when I told him no. I was forced to pick a place" Feliciano pouted remembering back at the face Antonio made back then.

"So what place did you pick?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano got a smile on his lips "Veee, I picked a public place where we would be surrounded by other people. What could be better than the bingo place?"  
Lovino raised a brow "Bingo?"

"Yep" Feliciano nodded "Oh I just remembered. Ludwig just confirmed our date"

"Wait what date?" Lovino said shocked.

Feliciano pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and showed the message he got from Ludwig "Since I'm going out with Antonio it made sense that you would go out with my Ludwig. It would be a good opportunity for you to get to know him better"

Lovino stares wide eyed at Feliciano "I'm not going out with that potato bastard! It's a miracle that Antonio hasn't found out about us but the potato bastard would see right trough me when we meet!"

"He didn't find out when you talked to him on the phone. Besides you will spend the day at the gelato shop and he isn't the clingy type of person... now that I think of it he is like you when it comes to personal space. Looks like you have something in common after all"

"I do not have anything in common with him!" Lovino shouted  
"I should buy you a stress ball next time it's your birthday. You seem a little tense"  
"Oh this is tense?! You haven't even seen the top of it!"

"Maybe I should give you an early present. Seem like you need one now"

Lovino grabs the closest thing to him and throws it at Feliciano who 'eeps' and hides behind the couch taking cover. Breathing deeply Lovino lets out a frustrated cry.  
Feliciano looks up behind the couch and stares at his brother who seems to calm down a little. "You know I was just about to boil some pasta do you want some?"

Lovino turns and stares back at Feliciano who smiles at him.  
"I'll even shave some Parmesan cheese on the pasta~"

Lovino crosses his arms over his chest and turns around. Feliciano stares at this odd behaviour of his.  
"I want extra Parmesan on mine" Lovino turns around and faces Feliciano once again. Feliciano smile faltered "Extra" Lovino said as he walks back up again to his own room and shuts the door with a big bang.

Feliciano stares at the door where his brother just disappeared trough. His mind registered what just happened. Maybe his brother had accepted on going out with his Ludwig after all. This would be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other and maybe Lovino would start to like Ludwig enough for them to be friends. Feliciano smiled at the thought and walks into the kitchen and prepares the pasta he had promised to his brother while humming to an Italian song.

Lovino walks downstairs towards the smell of where the food is coming from. He can hear some music playing in the background with his brother Feliciano singing with it. He stops at the opening to the kitchen and sees his brother dancing while singing to the song on the radio. Lovino frowned as he watched his brother dancing in a frilly pink apron, singing while holding a wooden spoon as the microphone.

"With the crap I'm going trough I don't want to know " Lovino mutters while walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room.  
Feliciano stops singing and turns towards the dining room where Lovino is just heading. He gets an even bigger smile on his lips "Lovino! Dance with me!" Lovino halts and turns slowly around. Feliciano suddenly grabs his hand and pulls him more closer to the kitchen and starts dancing hand in hand with a protesting Lovino.

"Feliciano let me go!" Lovino shouted as Feliciano pulls them into a twirl.  
"Listen to the music Lovino" Feliciano said as he opens his eyes "It's like it takes you to a different world where everything is so bright and colourful. There's no worries in the world. A world where everyone can live together in peace"

"What the hell are you on?!" Lovino stares wide eyed at Feliciano who laughs "Stop it. You are creeping me out!"

"I'm so happy Lovi" Felciano said as he let go of Lovino and twirls across the room while Lovino falls backwards. Feliciano stops in a gracious move and turns around "How can I not be happy. It's like a dream come true"

"What are you talking about now. You aren't making any sense" Lovino mutters while rubbing his head.

"You are finally getting along with Ludwig"

"Whaaat?!"

Feliciano walks up to Lovino and offers and hand "You are finally getting to know him. I wish I could have done this earlier"  
Lovino grabs Feliciano's hand and gets pulled up to his feet "I didn't accept on going out with the potato bastard!"

"But you didn't exactly say no either~"

"Yes I did"

"I remember hearing '_It's a miracle that Antonio hasn't found out about us but Ludwig would see right trough me when we meet!_' That means that we have to make you learn to act like me so that he won't see trough our disguise"

"Even if we somehow manage to act like each other we don't have a lot of time to practice."

Feliciano knew that Lovino had a good point. They don't have a lot of time before nightfall. "If we try hard enough I know we can do it. We live together after all and you know how I act since you keep complaining on how I act"

"Yeah that's true- wait are you still trying to get me to go out with _him_?! I refuse to go out with him and I won't let you go out with Antonio. Who knows what two idiots like you would do together"

"That was just plain mean Lovino" Feliciano whined "Maybe this body change experience is about us learning from each other. I have learned some new things about you after spending a few hours in your body. Like keeping the fact about you dating Antonio"

"It's not like I was the only one keeping the dating part a secret from the other."

"That's what I mean." Feliciano said while smiling "Why don't we give it a try and learn new things from each others lives and then maybe we might change back to our old selves" Lovino gave him a sceptic stare "It doesn't hurt to try" Feliciano said encouragingly.

"Fine" Lovino said while sighing "We'll give it a try"

Feliciano got a big smile on his face "Great we'll start right away but first pasta"

After finishing the pasta Feliciano and Lovino went straight into learning to be each other. Most of the parts they knew about each other but to act like them wasn't the easiest thing. They practised into late hours before going to bed both nervous for their dates. What if they hadn't practised enough and would make a mistake and unfold their cover. Many different scenarios went trough Lovino's mind. He doesn't like the idea of going out with Ludwig and now he was forced into it. He hoped that tomorrow would already be over in the blink of an eye.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I found this chapter in my folder in my computer. It was almost completed and I had to finish writing it. I had this ridiculous smile on my face while reading it and remembered back when I wrote it. I think I started to write this more than a year ago but then suddenly stopped writing it.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as mush as I did to write it.

Now onto the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino watched as Feliciano went on about how to act like him in certain situations. They only have 2 more hours before Ludwig would show up and a half hour later Antonio. All these new things that Lovino had to learn was giving him an headache and his cheeks are hurting. Feliciano had made him yesterday to train how to smile and still today it's hurting. He knew it was going to be hard to learn to act like his brother but not this hard. It felt like going trough Ludwig's training class, not that he have been to one but he watched from behind a tree when Feliciano, the Japanese guy and him were running laps around a park. No he wasn't stalking on what his brother did when he went with the German guy. The potato bastard's brother was even there sneaking around but that might have been because the Hungarian woman was after him and she didn't look quite happy.

Lovino let out a frustrated cry "There's no way I can learn all of this in less than 2 hours!"

"Don't be like that Lovino" Feliciano said "We can do it! I've even mastered how to make your facial expression, look"

Lovino watched in horror as Feliciano showed his Lovino expression. "You look like you've eaten a really sour lemon" Lovino objected "I can't smile like you and you can't stop smiling. This was already doomed from the beginning" Lovino starts to walk out of the room and up to his own room but Feliciano doesn't want him to give up just yet. They still have some time left before the deadline.

"We can't give up now" Feliciano said while trying to hold Lovino from going back to his room. "We already got down the speaking part. Now we only have to practise the physical part. So could you just once again show me your facial expression and tell me when I'm getting closer to copying it"

Lovino turns his head around and sees Feliciano again making the sour lemon expression. He frowned "I told you to stop looking like you're eating a sour lemon!" He reached out and pinched his brother's cheek and Feliciano lets out a small cry of pain.

After changing his clothes and got his brother's approval with his choose of clothes he waited for Feliciano to change his. While waiting Lovino practised on acting like his brother. They only had time to practise for the most basic stuff but the smiling part is giving him a hard time. He hoped that their acting is good enough given for the time they had. Now it was to sink or float when they step outside the house.

Feliciano looked at the one last time before going down. He walked downstairs into the living room but Lovino wasn't there. Wondering where he went Feliciano looked up at the clock and knew that Ludwig is on his way towards them. He started to feel a little nervous wondering how their date would go since Ludwig doesn't have any idea that they have switched bodies.

"I was wondering when you would be done dressing"

Feliciano tore his eyes off the clock and sees Lovino walking out of the kitchen. "Vee I was wondering for a moment where you went. I thought you had escaped trough the back-door."

"You have no idea how much that tempted me" Lovino mumbled.

"So. What do you think of my outfit?" Feliciano made a slow turn around so that Lovino could inspect the front and the back of his outfit.

"It's okay" Lovino said. Feliciano gave Lovino a smile.

Both of them froze when they heard a car stopping right in front of their house and Lovino could feel his stomach twisting. He really doesn't want to do this.

"Ludwig is here~" Feliciano said as he went to the window and peeks outside while making sure that Ludwig can't see him. He watched as the German male opened the door to his car and stepped outside. Ludwig shut the door and stared to make his way to the front door. Feliciano walked away from the window and turns towards Lovino "Good luck"

Lovino just stared at him and mumbled some words before saying a silent "Thanks. I will need that"

Feliciano went behind the wall where they had first hid from Antonio's sight. He gave Lovino a thumbs up and waited for the doorbell to ring. The last seconds felt like forever but then the familiar ringtone echoed trough the house. Feliciano heard as Lovino opened the door and greetings were exchanged between the two boys.

"Hello Feliciano. Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Feliciano peeked trough the corner and sees Lovino stepping outside and closes the door behind him. He breathed out slowly thinking that so far so good. Now he hoped that Lovino would stay in character the best he could.

Lovino glanced at Ludwig who is now driving the car to the gelato shop. So far he haven't been able to open his mouth and sat there staring at the road ahead of them. Sometimes he glanced at Ludwig and so far it doesn't seem like he have seen trough his and Feliciano's plan.

"So" Lovino finally said as he turns his head towards him smiling. He knew that his smile isn't as bright as Feliciano's but he chanced.

"Yes Feliciano" Ludwig said while he kept his eyes on the road.

Lovino started to panic he hadn't planned what to say after he got the potato bastards attention. '_think, think!_' he thought _'What does Antonio say when we meet_' The first thing that came to mind was "How's your day been?" Lovino asked while trying to keep the smile on his face.

"So far it have been good" Ludwig gave a quick glance at Lovino before continuing "Jogged around the park seven in the morning before having breakfast at eight. Gilbert woke up and-" Lovino struggled to listen to what he said but kept nodding once in a while. He knew that the German guy could be boring but not this boring. It would be more fun to watch the grass grow in his backyard.

"How's your day been?"

"Huh?" Lovino blurted out

Ludwig glanced once again at Lovino before sighing "I asked how your day has been so far"

"Oh" Lovino said and started to nervously laugh "Can't complain. Woke up, ate breakfast, talked with my brother a little before you came" He froze. That isn't how Feliciano talks and the German guy knows it. It only took fifteen minutes from them meeting to now.

"Anything specific on what you talked about?" Lovino turns his head towards Ludwig and tries to avoid to gape.

"I tried to teach him how to smile" Lovino said quickly "You know how he's all grumpy looking and never smiles and I want him to smile more. Vee~ I wish I knew how to get him to smile more often"

"I have always wondered why is he grumpy all the time. I want to know what he have against me because I know I haven't done or said anything that would cause him to be the way he is towards me" Lovino tries to calm his nerves. How dare the potato bastard call him grumpy oh and he have done something that caused him to act towards him and he won't ever tell him why.

"I wonder why" was all Lovino said before going yet again quiet. The rest five minutes no words were exchanged between them until they arrived at the gelato shop. Lovino walked out of the car and shut the door behind him and made his way towards the gelato shop. He stepped inside with the German male right behind him.

They stopped before the ice cream counter and looked at all the flavours they have to offer. Lovino doesn't know which flavour he would pick since many of them are his favourites. He stares at all the different tastes and chose chocolate.

"One chocolate please" Lovino said to the girl behind the counter who smiles back at him.

"One chocolate and what would the other gentleman want?"

"I would like a raspberry" Ludwig said after looking at the flavours.

"One chocolate and a raspberry coming right up" the girl said and pick up a ice-cream scoop. After getting their gelato Ludwig asked Lovino if he wanted to walk around in the town instead of sitting in the building. Lovino didn't see any problem with that since it sounded a lot better than them sitting by a table with them not saying a word to each other. At least in the town you could look at things and their meeting would go a lot smoother.

They looked around in the small town and saw a market place. They sold a lot of different stuff like spices, clothes from countries close to them, sold all kinds of food and jewellery. Lovino and Ludwig looked at all the things they sold and even if Lovino doesn't want to admit it, it wasn't that bad as he first thought. He even threw in some jokes after finding some of the weird stuff they sold.

Lovino made a mental note to bring Antonio here when he got his body back. He was sure that he would like to see all kinds of stuff the locals and foreigners sells. Lovino looks up at Ludwig and then back at the road ahead of them thinking how it is going for Feliciano.

"Want to take a walk in that park?" Lovino looks up at the German male and then towards the way he is looking. Ahead of them is a small park with a few benches that are directed towards the sea.

"Sure" Lovino said.

As they are closing in Ludwig looks at Lovino and then back to the road "You've been quiet today Feliciano. Like you are not your usual self" Ludwig said while he and Lovino walks inside the park.

Lovino stiffened and lowers his eyes to stare at the ground "I have?" he said while trying to keep his voice sound relaxed. His heart started to beat faster by the second.

"You have" Ludwig stated firmly "Did something happen to you to act like this? You know you can talk to me"

Lovino glanced at Ludwig trough the corner of his eye before it went back to staring at the ground.

"I like when you smile"

Lovino blinked in surprise but kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"And when you cling to my arm and being all happy telling me the most random stuff. But..." Ludwig stopped and so did Lovino who now is staring at him. He watched as Ludwig smiled and let his hand go trough his hair before meeting Lovino's eyes "It's your smile I like the most"

Lovino doesn't know what to say. He just stood there speechless staring at Ludwig who have now broken the eye contact and have started to walk towards a bench and sat down staring at the sea in front of him. Lovino have never thought the German guy as the romantic type. All this was just too confusing for him.

He sat down next to Ludwig but made sure to leave some space between them. Once in a while he glanced at Ludwig and none of them spoke a word. They sat there staring at the sea and the more time went the more tense Lovino became. It felt like they have sat there for hours and he starts to lose feeling on his lower regions since he hasn't moved since he sat down and neither did Ludwig.

"We should get moving" Lovino turns his head towards Ludwig who is getting up from the bench. "It's starting to get late. Gilbert is probably wondering where I left" Lovino wanted to snort. The potato bastard's brother wondering where he went, yeah right. He is probably trashing the house by now while playing loud music and when the guitar solo came he would air guitar to it. Not that he did it himself sometimes when he was all alone in the house. But the house would probably be trashed.

Lovino could feel someone staring at him and the only one around him is "What?"

Ludwig just smiled as he takes his eyes off Lovino "You smiled"

"Eh?"

"It was a small smile but you could still see it. What did you think about?"

"Ahaha, nothing special" Lovino said while trying to forget the face Ludwig would make when he sees his house trashed by Gilbert. If only he could see it and maybe even take a picture.

On the ride back Lovino tried to stir up a conversation but he lost interest fast. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall and he himself doesn't feel like to talk but since he's acting like Feliciano he have to. He looks around trying to find something to talk about. His eye caught something

"Is that your brother?"

"Where?" Ludwig said while trying to find him.

"Over there" Lovino said while pointing ahead of them. Ludwig stopped the car right next to Gilbert who is hiding behind a fence looking at something.

"What are you doing Gilbert?" Ludwig said

Gilbert hushed him "Keep your voice down. I'm stalking"

"Didn't I tell you to stop that habit before you actually get arrested. Who are you stalking this time?"

"Are you blind?! Look over there" Gilbert pointed ahead of them where Roderich and Elizaveta are sitting in a café having a cop of coffee. You could see Elizaveta laughing while having a good time with Roderich.

"Gilbert go home and leave them alone. It's none of your business what they are doing"

"Well the awesome me was on the way but with those two acting weird I couldn't. They are way to suspicious to leave alone"

Lovino watched as Ludwig sighed while Gilbert stayed still on his spot. "At least come home early. Can you do that?"

"Sure, sure." Gilbert said while waving them away and then went back to stalking.

The rest of the way home both of them stayed quiet. Ludwig stopped in front of his house and got out of the car and waved goodbye to him. Lovino starts to make his way to the front door.

"Feliciano"

Lovino stopped and turns around "Yes?"

"Don't forget about the world meeting. It's on Wednesday. Don't be late." Lovino watched as Ludwig drove away. He could feel his heart beat faster and is currently unable to move. He had totally forgotten about the world meeting. His mind was busy trying to solve the body exchange experience and to learn how to act like his brother. He thought that they only had to deal with the closest people around them but now they have to fool the entire world! Trying to fool one or two people was a big challenge and now it became even harder.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Thank you for the reviews that you've written for me. I really appreciate them and made me want to continue to write the next chapter right away. Now to find my notebook where I wrote some notes that will happen in the further chapters.

Lovino was so hard to write since I can never see him acting like Feliciano. I tried my best at this chapter even if there weren't as many laughs as in the first one but I hope you still enjoyed reading this.

Just a warning the updates may take a little time since I don't want to rush them and burn myself out like I did over a year ago. I do not want to push myself too hard and hit the wall again and it wasn't a pleasant feeling and trying to force ideas made it only worse. All I'm just asking is a little patience and sometimes the chapters may come out fast and another times they may come out slower.


End file.
